Faces fulled with terror
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "I'- I'm sorry Ace, Sabo I didn't mean to eat them I just wanted to see how there faces would look filled with terror nothing else! I mean there our parents!" Rated T for cannibalism and abuse.


"Sto- *Ack.* mama pl- papa, UHH! STOP!" I feel the kicking, stomping and throwing me onto the wall all stop.

"Huuuh? Did you just tell us to stop? Were your parents you can't tell us what to do! Stupid child!...Hehe Wait then again we can use your older brothers as our punching bags. Instead of you. How would you like that?" I hear mama talk to me and her face holds a evil smirk.

"NO! Stop, don't please! Don't use them for this!" I yell begging mama to listen to me. "Please use only me not them, don't hurt them. Okay? I don't mind but just don't touch Ace or Sabo."

No I don't want mama or papa to hurt them! There my precious older brothers. I love them I need them. They can't be harmed by them.

Mama and papa start to laugh at my pitiful act. The pain hurts a lot. My body feels like it's on fire, I just want this to stop but I won't let them harm Sabo or Ace.

I can deal with the pain if it means they won't be touched. I still remember the first time Ace and Sabo found out what mama and papa do to me at night.

They were suppose to be in bed a sleep in our shared room but they woke up because I screamed to loud by accident.

* * *

*Flash back.*  
"AHHH?! It hurts!" I screamed at the top of my lungs because of the pain. Ace and Sabo came running in and saw mama and papa also me on the kitchen floor. They had a metal pole and were burning my arm with it.

My blood staining the white floor. My body covered in cuts and bruises. "What the hell are you doing to Luffy?!" Ace screamed in pure anger.

When I saw them both run towards mama and papa to attack them I panicked I didn't know what to do.

So I screamed again, what else was there to do? "STOP!" I didn't even know I had enough energy to stand up and block mama and papa but I didn't want them to get hurt as well.

No the thought of them in pain hurts more than the pain that they bring my body. "Luffy?" Sabo quietly asks me while he and Ace stop in mid way.

Both Ace and Sabo went back to just standing. They stared at me with eyes of confusion so I knew I had to answer.

"Sorry but don't hurt mama or papa." I say staring in there eyes begging. Everything went quiet until Ace snapped. "WHY?! WHY SHOULD WE?! LOOK WHAT THERE DOING TO YOU!" Ace says harshly and Sabo just continues to glare at mama and papa.

I felt scared and hurt that Ace was yelling at me, but I was also hurt they were trying to hurt mama and papa. I felt the tears building up at the ends of my eyes.

"Be- because there are parents were suppose to love them not hurt them." My voice was starting to turn weak and I couldn't stand anymore.

I fell to my knees shaking in pain gripping my stomach. Ace and Sabo ran to my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Stupid weak boy!" Mama yells at me then kicks me in the back and I fell on my face. Sabo and Ace sent them a death glare but I went to help me up first before anything.

Ace stood up leaving me in Sabos lap but I grabbed his leg. "Please don't hurt them." He looks like he wants to refuse but comes back and hugs me tight in his brace.

Then when I started to feel safe in my brothers embrace papa kicked both Ace and Sabo and sent them flying across the floor.

Then for the first time I felt anger built up towards mama and papa. "DON'T TOUCH ME BROTHERS! STOP! GET AWAY FROM THEM BOTH!" I screamed while running towards Papa and knocking him to the floor.

"Lu- Luffy?! I'm your father your not suppose to treat me like th-" I cut him off. "HUUUH?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"

"RIGHT NOW I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! HUH?! I JUST CARE ABOUT THE FACT YOU JUST KICKED MY 2 OLDER BROTHERS! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU DO TO ME BUT IF YOU EVEN FUCKING TRY TO HURT THEM AGAIN I WILL SLIT YOUR NECK."  
*End.*

* * *

I couldn't help it, I felt angry...Hehe but it was kinda fun to see the terror in fathers eyes. Shishishi.

I wonder what mothers terror filled face would be? Oh what fun it would be to find out! Oh I just have to find out...I'll do it tonight.

* * *

*Later at night.*

Shishishi Ace and Sabo are locked up in the room right now. Mama and papa are here getting ready to beat me but I won't let them, not tonight.

I sat in a chair waiting and I see them come into the kitchen. They have rope and walk closer to me.

"Shishishishi." I laugh out in a slow creepy manner. "Mama and papa I love you so much but I want to see your faces filled with terror. Please don't struggle."

I couldn't hold back anymore I wanted to see, hear, feel, taste them. So I started to cut and slice them.

I watched the blood slide out of them onto the floor. The floor that use to have my blood spilled onto it every night.

I love the sounds of there screams that filled the house and I knew Ace and Sabo could hear but I didn't care at all.

I love this! There skin that never had a single mark on it now was stained every where in sight.

Oh I have to see if they taste as good as they look! Oh no I can't stop they taste delicious right now.

*BANG.* Oops Ace and Sabo broke the door down. Ohhh no there staring at me with disgust! What do I do?! What if they don't like me anymore?

I mean look at me, I'm eating our parents. I'm a freak! "I'- I'm sorry Ace, Sabo I didn't mean to eat them I just wanted to see how there faces would look filled with terror nothing else! I mean there our parents!"

I beg but I know they hate me now, I only wanted to have a normal family. I stood up and ran up to them and gripped the sides of my head then looked up to them.

"Please don't hate me! I really didn't mean to kill them, I love them. There our parents So don-" I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"We love you so much, but one thing...Why didn't you ask us to join?" I then noticed the look in there eyes, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Now lets continue to eat our dinner." Then we had our delicious meal and went to bed. We could clean up in the morning before we go to school.

* * *

Oh I love so much! Turned out better than I expected, hmmm but I'm not sure if I should stop here. :/ I really love this ending but I'm think of another ending but I'm not sure. Review and tell me if I should continue or not.


End file.
